


Sick and Fevered

by TheVillain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Gabriel (Overwatch), Diarrhea, Husbands, M/M, Sick Jack, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: A ficlet about Jack being really sick and Gabe taking care of him. It's gross and fluffy.





	Sick and Fevered

It started in the worst place possible. In the middle of a mission, waiting to pounce in on a major drugs and arms deal. He sat silently next to Gabriel behind some wooden crates, peeking out from the sides every so often in wait. He was able to crush down the nausea for twenty minutes but his stomach cramps gradually strengthened and squeezed at him.

Jack grit his teeth but then all was immediately forgone when there was movement from the giant warehouse door. It was showtime. Once people came into the place, Gabe looked at him and nodded. Jack was glad his face was hidden under his visor and mask because a particularly harsh pang of pressure forced his face into a grimace.

His stomach clawed at him as Gabriel watched the deal closely, not noticing anything was wrong. Jack watched too, but in great distraction.

A heat ignited in Jack's belly, twisting and rushing down. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip as his insides burst from him like hot lava from a volcano. Both orifices were forced into action. Gabriel looked at Jack when Jack scrabbled to get his mask off. His fingers worked just in time before he threw up heavily in front of him.

The sounds alerted the men and they became suspicious, starting to look around the warehouse. Their cover was blown but Gabe was more concerned with what was going on with his partner both on the field and off. Gabriel scooped him up and shadowstepped as hard as he could, out and away from the place. He was tired when he escaped with Jack, the shadowstepping taking up a lot of his energy, but he made sure they were in a safe place before he set Jack down.

"Jack? What the hells going on?" Gabriel asked. Jack could only groan as more molten brown liquid gushed from him, this time staining his pants in massive amounts.

"Fuck. Jackie. Alright, I'm gonna get us outta here." Gabe promised, worried about his husband. They didn't get sick and here Jack was, shitting his pants and writhing in pain.

"Gabe.. hurts like hell." Jack grumbled, holding on around Gabe's neck as he was carried bridal style.

Jack vomited on Gabriel as Gabe shadowstepped to the jet where he was adament about getting back to base.

Sweat was collecting on Jack's brow and building up on his eyelids. His visor was feeling swampy and his respirator was building condensation. His skin felt on fire and he was breaking out in a cold shiver.

Gabriel held onto Jack, removing his mask carefully as he sat with Jack in his lap. Taking his glove with his teeth, Gabe removed it and put a cool palm over Jack's exposed forehead. Beads of sweat were dripping down at his temples and Gabe frowned at the heat radiating right off him.

"We gotta get you to Mercy fast."

The clock read 3AM when Jack opened his eyes again. Gabriel was in a chair at his side, quickly reaching for Jack's hand once he noticed the stirring of his silver haired husband.

"You're awake. Fuck. You scared me to death." Gabriel sighed, rubbing the back of Jack's hand gently with the pad of his thumb.

"S'wrong with me?" Jack muttered, still feeling ill and groggy but no longer having the terrible diarrhea. A drip ran into Jack's arm and three bags of liquid hung from a pole beside his bed.

"Your mask, Jackie. Somebody tainted your mask. Whatever you were breathing in in that thing was making you sick." Gabriel explained. He Gave his husbands hand a squeeze.

"Uergh.. figures." Jack closed his eyes, swallowing down a lump in his throat that threatened to materialize into nausea.

"How're you feeling? Any better?"

"Still feel nauseas, hot, but at least I'm not shitting myself anymore, huh.. sorry about that, by the way." Jack blushed slightly remembering the mess he made of Gabriel.

"Yeah, that was pretty damn gross, wasn't it, querido?"

Jack looked around a bit and squinted his eyes at the fluid bags. "What's Mercy giving me?"

Gabriel got up and checked each bag. "Uh..looks like a simple saline drip, something for the vomiting-"

"And the third is to settle your bowels and stomach." came a female voice.

"Mercy. How'd you figure it out? That it was the mask?" Jack asked, sitting up a little in bed.

The woman crossed her arms. "Well. Since your enhancements prevent you from illness, I figured it had to be a poison or contaminent of some kind. Something that wasn't an actual disease but could still make you sick. Do you ever wash out that thing?"

"More than Gabriel ever washed that beanie of his, back in the day." Jack muttered.

"Hey! That's not what you were saying when you were wearing it when we-"

"Boys!" Mercy shouted. "I don't need to know the details.. I'll just have you know that I cleaned it thoroughly and properly. Jack, you should still be feeling symptoms for the next few hours but after running a couple of tests, I determine that it shouldn't last more than a day or so. We're already opening a case as to how that might have happened."

Gabriel was relieved that Jack would be alright. How could he let this happen? He swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of this once Jack recovered and whoever made his husband sick was going to face a pain so horrible, they'd with they were dead. While it did seem that his husband was on the mend, he didn't want to jump to conclusions about his well being without getting any real information.

All through the night, Gabriel stayed with him. He stayed when sporradic bouts of nausea and diarrhea hit, he stayed when the sheets were ruined and the floor was a mess, he stayed taking care of him after Mercy replaced the fluid bags and checked his vitals.

"I.. I hate this." Jack growled, falling back into bed after having a particularlly harrowing episode of expelling in the nearby bathroom. Gabriel pulled the blanket over him and hummed in agreement. "I know."

Jack was never one to sit still for too long and already he was aching to get out of that bed and that room. Even if he felt like shit.

"Hows the pain, Jackie?"

"Better, I guess." he sighed. Gabriel thought he looked exhausted.

"I'd tell you to get some sleep but I'm guessing you're going to be a stubborn ass about it and ignore me."

"Yep." Jack laid on his back, the heavy feeling of sleep tempting him more and more.

"For fucks sake, you aren't going anywhere anyway. Sleep it off, baby."

"Mmmm.. I'll try. Get into bed with me?"

"Fine.. just don't puke on me or anything." Gabriel replied, getting his boots and coat off before slipping in with Jack. He held his cranky husband gently but securely and as soon as he did, he felt Jack's muscles ease.

"Thank you, Gabe.. for taking care of me.. for not making such a big deal out of.. what I did on you."

"S'alright, baby. Go to sleep and you'll be out on the field again in no time."


End file.
